


Best Nights

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of when they were happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Early Seattle days

Dinah had to admit the best nights were the ones they both went out. After she'd shut down the Sherwood, they'd had dinner, and then changed, Green Arrow would go attend to some problem in the city, while Black Canary prowled for her usual prey.

When they'd get back home, usually close together, there would be first aid, soft exchanges of how they'd dealt with the idiots, and then they'd tumble into bed to burn off the last of the adrenaline.

Ollie knew every response she could make, by now, and she'd learned more than a few tricks at making him go over the moon herself. Each one would listen to the other's body, knowing what was needed that night, and proceed to give it in full measure.

Dinah loved to have him fall asleep over her, in her arms, the covers barely up to their waists. That was the feeling of peace and security for her, likely for Ollie as well. After all, it was not uncommon for them to wake more or less in a similar position, just with Dinah on top.


End file.
